1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to medico-surgical tube devices. More particularly, it concerns improved connector units that may be fitted to proximal ends of medico-surgical tubes (MS tubes) so that the MS tubes may be attached to a fluid flow machines or other equipment in a manner that mitigates interference with operations being performed on patients intubated with the MS tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endotracheal tubes are typical of MS tubes that must be attached to fluid flow machines in order to function in treatment of patients in their intended manner. Numerous other MS tubes require connection to fluid flow machines in order to function, e.g., catheters, sump drain tube, thoracic catheters and the like. This invention provides new forms of connector units that may be used with all forms of MS tubes that require connection to associated fluid flow equipment.
Typical endotracheal tubes are arcuate in shape (bowed) to facilitate intubation of patients, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,642 and 3,848,605. When such tubes have been properly positioned in the trachea, they assume the anatomical shape.
Conventionally, endotracheal tubes have a 15.0 mm coupler which adapts them to a breathing circuit which, in turn, connects to a ventilator. The breathing circuit usually consists of two thin wall, corrugated, flexible tubes, usually about 1.25" in diameter. Both are brought to the tracheal tube and joined to it through the 15.0 mm coupler. The position of this rather bulky breathing circuit can create complications for the surgeon operating on the intubated patient.
Some pre-shaped endo tubes have been manufactured for nasal and oral use. Such tubes for oral use have a bend at the point where the tube exits from the patient's mouth to make the tube extend down across the patient's chin.
Alternatively, such tubes for nasal use have a bend where the tube exits from the patient's nose to take the tube back over the forehead of the patient (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,488). However, tubes of these types have the disadvantage of being limited to the two stated directions and the permanent bends in the tubes limit the anesthetists' ability to position the distal end in the trachea.
Other ways of getting the proximal end of MS tubes adn connection elements out of the way of a surgeon have been developed. For example, one approach is to provide a metal coupler shaped to bend down over the chin of a patient when attached to the proximal end of a conventional tracheal tube (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,982). Also, central portions of MS tubes have been provided with corrugations to create sections therein that can be bent without kinking the tubes thus enabling the tubes to be shaped to bend in a desired direction (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,466 and 4,275,724). Yet another approach has been to provide adapters having a flexible, bellows like portion to be attached to the proximal end of MS tubes to provide a bendable connection between the MS tubes and anesthesia machines (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,705).
The present invention provide a further solution to the problems experienced in the use of MS tubes as discussed above that permits hospitals to stock only the commonly used type of MS tubes, i.e., it eliminates the need to stock special bend tubes. Also with the improved connector units of the invention, compound bends and directions are easily accomplished. In addition, the new connector units lock into a set shape so that there is no side thrust as can be caused by a resilient bellows type connector such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,705. Hence, the patients, the anesthetists, the surgeons and the hospitals all benefit from the unique improvements provided by the invention.